


你好，小可爱

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	你好，小可爱

0.

当Sherlock Holmes看到John Watson认真听着护士讲解如何将脆弱的新生儿从床上抱起来的那个瞬间，他才清晰地意识到，他的伴侣是一位Omega，一位能带来新生命，哺育那个粉红色小怪物的Omega。

 

1.

Mycroft仍旧万年如一日地坐在那间可以挡住核弹攻击的小安全屋里办公。

Sherlock一直在想是不是压抑的工作环境让Mycroft的大脑更渴求那些高糖高脂和高蛋白的食物来疏解压力。好在Sherlock保持了他引以为傲的身材，婚后生活也没有让他长多少磅——倒是约翰不是很争气，但他之前怀了孩子，也不好评价什么。

“我在看什么来着？”

“Rosie，我的女儿。”

“哦，又一个福尔摩斯，上帝对这世界真是残忍。”

Sherlock尽力了，他没有捕捉到兄长眼里的羡慕神情。

藏得挺好，Mycroft。

“如果你现在求我，我说不定会让你当Rosie的教父，时限2年。”

“我不需要，我是她的伯伯。”

哈。Mycroft果然喜欢他的小姑娘。

“反正John也不喜欢你当教父，再见Mycroft。”

 

2.

其实他一个人应付不来他的小姑娘。

“你把John的早餐打翻了，你这个小恶魔，John要是吃不饱你也别想吃饱。”

Sherlock一边说一边把那些稀糊的燕麦粥从Rosie身上擦掉，一滩燕麦粥在地毯上冒着热气，夏洛克找来一张报纸盖上。

“我去给你换衣服，一会儿John醒了，你负责给他解释为什么他早上要饿肚子。”

John醒来的时间刚好够给Rosie换好衣服。

饥饿的Omega和饥饿的野狼没什么太大区别，尤其是这个Omega还在哺乳期。

负责解释的Rosie对着她的Omega父亲发出了一连串无意义的单音节和咯咯笑声。

干得真漂亮，不愧是我的女儿。

在John暴怒的注视下，Sherlock翻了一个认命的白眼。

接着John自然也发现了地毯上的犯罪现场。

这也是为什么Omega负责喂饱他们的孩子的时候，Alpha跪在地上做清理。

分明都是Rosie干的。Sherlock腹诽。

罪魁祸首在John怀里吃得正开心。

 

3.

有些时候——大部分时候——John负责应付他们的小姑娘。

John会用一些可爱的小玩意逗他的小姑娘。

比如小玩偶，小铃铛，小拨浪鼓，小雏菊，甚至John自己。

他会把可爱和可爱组合起来，那简直是指数爆炸的可爱。

John为Rosie戴上一朵塑料小花，看起来又傻又美。

John从没为Sherlock戴过可爱的小花逗他开心。

Sherlock觉得不高兴。

但只有那么一点而已。

 

4.

没人能伤害他的John和Rosie。

他许下了誓言。

有些时候他会在半夜醒来。

Omega在他身侧睡得是那么安稳。

接下来他会去看看他的小姑娘。

他很困，困到不行，觉得自己大概在做梦。

不然怎么解释他现在完满到可以随时死去？

Rosie突然皱起眉头嚎啕起来，向自己的Alpha父亲证明他的确身处可怕的世间，饱受煎熬。

“你这个小恶魔。”Sherlock抱起他的小姑娘。

 

5.

“我们约好有案子不会带Rosie的。”

固执的Omega。

最后他的Omega还是鼓着腮帮子出门了，他们的小姑娘穿着可爱的婴儿连体衣，安安稳稳坐在John怀里，一如Omega怀着她的那些日子。

Sherlock心里没有怎么想他的案子。

他和他的家人慢慢在伦敦的街上行走，就像所有家庭会做的那样。

他在想他的Omega，他在想什么时候Roise能拉着他和John的手逛公园，他在想怎么避开John教会Rosie朝Mycroft吐口水。

 

6.

没人能伤害他的John和Rosie。

当伤害这个词和他们的名字出现在一起，Sherlock就会觉得紧张，单单是为了这种可能性，就会感到无比的紧张。

“你会保护好你自己吗？”他一遍一遍地问。

Rosie被惹烦了，把她能拿动的所有东西都往Alpha父亲脸上丢。

好在目标够大，准头不错。

“拨浪鼓可保护不了你，Rosie，你还需要学很多很多。”

Rosie看起来在尝试吐口水了，Sherlock心底一阵窃喜。

“我会保护你的，Rosie，不用理那个白痴。”

“你又没办法一直保护她，John。”

“不是还有你吗？”

“要是我也不行呢？”

“好吧，那大概是我嫁错了Alpha，Rosie也认错爸爸了。”

Sherlock才不会承认他为这句话紧张了一个下午外加一个晚饭。

最后John给他唱了很多遍只唱给Rosie的儿歌道歉才算了结。

 

7.

Sherlock把手机屏保改成了他们三个的合影。

John是为了查看“那个女人”发来的短信才知道的。

一时间他竟然不知道怎么生气才好。

“说真的夏洛克，你都换手机了，为什么铃声还是这个？”

夏洛克握住杯子无法说话，憋了半天只有一句：“我没回过。”

Irene的生日快乐短信横在他们一家三口笑得傻乎乎的脸上。

John一个瞬间都不太想送给Sherlock他精心准备的礼物了。

但他还是把手机还给了Sherlock，因为Rosie又饿了。

 

8.

结婚前一天晚上John对Sherlock说，如果他不能保留Watson的姓氏，这个婚就没法结。

Sherlock气得睡了一整晚的沙发。

但第二天一早他还是征得了Mrs.Holmes的同意，顺利牵着John Watson的手走进婚姻殿堂。

在他俩得到祝福成为伴侣后，John依然是Watson，不是Holmes。

这件事Sherlock一直怀恨在心，啊不对，念念不忘。

现在轮到Rosie，Sherlock觉得不能再让步了。

直到John说，离婚的时候法院一般会把孩子判给Omega。

这什么意思？威胁吗？

Sherlock最讨厌别人威胁他。

而且他的孩子绝对绝对要跟他一个姓。

所以他正在考虑改姓Watson。

接着被John Watson义正词严地拒绝了。

“别伤心我的弟弟，”Mycroft及时打进来电话，“妈妈跟John谈过了，下一个孩子会姓Homles。”

“什么下一个孩子？什么时候的事？”

“Well，”Mycroft在电话那头露出一个假惺惺的笑容，“那全看你了，我亲爱的弟弟。”

9.

Sherlock喜欢给Rosie拉小提琴，就像他喜欢给John拉一样，他非常愿意为他爱的人演奏一曲，比说爱你要浪漫实际得多。

虽然巴赫大概超出了Rosie的理解范围。

他已经不奢求Rosie在他演奏后鼓掌了，只希望Rosie在他拉琴的时候别再摇那个会叮当作响的玩具。

“Rosie在给papa伴奏呢。”

“我的小提琴曲不需要伴奏。”

Rosie笑得停不下来，玩具被她抖得像是癫痫发作。

显然他们的小姑娘更同意John的话。

Sherlock憋屈地和着Rosie的节奏拉完了一曲，心里向伟大的巴赫致以无数次诚挚歉意。

演奏还没完成，小姑娘终于累了，把玩具递给了John，嘟囔着嘴，露出没有牙齿的牙床。

John抱起了Rosie，让刚刚疯过的小怪物靠在他怀里歇一会。

“我已经迫不及待要你教她拉琴了，”John极轻地说出这句话，“可她还没有琴弓长呢。”

Sherlock一瞬间有点想哭，就像当初John说希望和他结婚时那样想哭。

“万一她不想学小提琴呢？”

“我还会教她单簧管呢。”

“……小提琴更好。”

“当然，总是你的更好。”

10.

其实Sherlock还是希望他们的小姑娘像John多一些。

毕竟他比起自己还是更爱John。

所以当他看到Rosie学着他的样子双手合十抵在下巴上时，心情还是蛮复杂的。他都没有意识到，自己来不及感到开心就接着双手合十思考些别的。

John回家用手机拍到了这一幕。

Rosie和Sherlock用一模一样的姿势坐着对视，看起来像是在搞什么脑力角逐一样。

晚上John发了博客，题目是新敌人，内容只有那张照片（John特意选了一张Rosie没有露脸的角度），点击率丝毫不逊于博客上的案子。

第二天这张照片甚至又登上了报纸——又一个Sherlock Holmes？——题目起的和John一样毫无新意。

自那之后，Mrs.Hudson他们经常会贿赂Rosie给他们表演“Sherlock的经典姿势”，接着笑得直不起腰来，让他的小姑娘为了几块水果糖一遍一遍模仿。

最过分的是有一次Mycroft也照做了，之后还满意地点点头：“的确是个Holmes。”

虽然当时Sherlock并不在场，但光是听John的转述就知道Mycroft露出了多得意的笑容。

11.

Rosie见Mycroft并不算多，但是John和Sherlock都发现Rosie很喜欢Mycroft。

小孩子的天性大概都是无理由地喜欢没多少头发的伯伯。

所以Sherlock已经放弃教会Rosie吐口水了。

他正在全力思考如何克制Rosie一见到她的大伯就伸手要抱抱的行为。

John倒是大方的很。

“Rosie很喜欢你，Mycroft，”John亲手将他和Sherlock的女儿递给了Mycroft，“我没想到你还挺讨小孩子喜欢。”

“是的，然后突然有一天，他们就开始恨我了，你说奇不奇怪？”

“哦那是因为他们总有一天发现自己永远赶不上你，童年榜样都是这样的，只有把你打败的那一天，他们才会装模作样地谢谢你。”

“听起来很合理。”

Mycroft意味深长地点点头，John和他心领神会，故意无视掉了Sherlock皱紧的眉头。

“你们是在说我吗？”

Rosie在大伯的怀里淌着口水，用细嫩的手指扣弄他漂亮的领带夹。

Mycroft大方地解下，将镶着碎钻石的领带夹放在侄女的小肉手里。

Rosie笑得更开心了，在无视Sherlock的活动中，房间中的三人默契地达成了一致。

Sherlock觉得自己孤立无援。

12.

和绝大多数小孩一样，Rosie发出的一个音节是ma。

当然是对着她的Omega父亲。

John看起来既开心又担心。

“叫爸爸，Rosie。”

“妈妈。”

“爸爸。”

“妈妈妈妈妈妈妈妈妈妈。”

John放弃了。反正以后还有机会纠正。

13.

接下来Rosie很长一段时间都没有任何实质性的进步，ma这个音节成为John独享的称谓，Sherlock一丁点都沾不上边。因为Rosie好像知道她的Alpha父亲通常都给不了她想要的——除了帮她找到她的Omega父亲。

直到那一天。

“你能再为我念一遍粉色的研究吗，Sherlock？”

这是Rosie继“妈妈”之后的再次发声，一句完整的，得体的（忽视她对Sherlock的称呼），毫无疏漏的请求。

语言爆发期，Sherlock当然知道这是怎么回事，而语言爆发期的孩子在一开始就说出一句完整的话也不是没有先例。

Sherlock打开John的博客，翻到许多年前，John为他们写的第一个案子。他一点都不激动。

“好的。”

Rosie在听的时候依旧轻轻摇着她手里叮叮作响的玩具，但这回Sherlock无比确信Rosie在和着他和John的冒险故事打着节拍。

刚从洗衣店回来的John站在门口听了一会，突然插嘴进来：“你不觉得对她来说有点早吗？”

“我不觉得，妈妈。”Rosie回头，递出一个请求的眼神。

John把洗好的衣服全掉在了地上。而且坚信Sherlock教会Rosie说话后一直瞒着他，还让Rosie叫他妈妈来耍他玩。

“他没有。”Rosie小声替Sherlock辩解。

很好，现在连说谎都教会了？

但John不是那种随意指责孩子过错家伙，说谎对于一个孩子来说已经是不小的污名了。

John站在原地考量了一会，他尽力了。

他看看自己的Alpha，又看看地上那堆衣服，最后在Rosie面前蹲下。

“宝贝，还有什么是我不知道的？”John的眼神无比诚恳。

Rosie看起来很认真的想了一下。

“你的儿歌很傻。”

“……”

“但是我很喜欢它们，妈妈。”

“叫爸爸，这件事就算了，好吗？”

Rosie向自己的另一位父亲递去求助的眼神。

Sherlock回了一个坚定的眼神。

“Sherlock说他也很喜欢你的儿歌，妈妈。”

14.

最后John采取的对策是只要Rosie叫他不对就开始装没听见。

于是Rosie终于会叫爸爸了。

可他非常生气地发现每次Rosie叫爸爸的时候其实都是在叫Sherlock。

Sherlock每次确认的确是自己被召唤的时候，都会露出怜悯的眼神，抱歉地对着John摇摇头。

“Rosie只是觉得都叫爸爸的话分不清楚你我的区别。”

“那凭什么我是妈妈？”

“因为她是从你肚子里出来的？而且还是由你喂大的？”

忍无可忍的John终于对着Sherlock发火了，自从Sherlock把John从井里捞上来之后，John从没发过这么大的火。

把一切都看在眼里的Rosie终于学会将John毕恭毕敬地称作父亲。

“其实爹地就行了。”John终于得到了心灵的平静。


End file.
